Total Drama Island Camp Wiki
Check Out Some of These Awesome Camps! * Total Drama Camps' All-Stars * Song of the Roti * Surfer's Survivor 3: World Tour * Big Brother: Users * Game of Life * Battle of the Indigo's 2 * Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 10 * Survivor: Bahamas * Rating Game: Heaven vs. Hell * Total Drama: Clash Of The Digital Video Games (Season 2) If you're looking for some new camps with open spots to join visit this category to find one If instead you're looking for a camp that already started visit this category to find one *Come check out some of the great camps above and come to the chat to talk to some great campers, Total Drama Style! *Voice your opinions! Go and vote in the poll! *Check out the new Fanfiction Showcase forum to check out some work from our campers on the sister wiki! *Check out the new Friend Codes forum to add your fellow wikians' friend codes for Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii U titles! *Happy New Year! *The normal theme has been updated! The Featured Camper from January is WelshGirlAmber! Also known as Jane between the wikia users, Jane is a considerably active users and it's also one of the frendliest you'll meet! Want to be the Featured Camper? You can! Vote for October's Featured Camper immediately. The Featured Camp from January is Total Drama Hotel 2. Featuring 18 contestants in for the big prize and divided in 2 hotels, it is one of the camps with the most drama, the most interesting character and the most interesting interactions, it was a fantastic season, definitively worth reading! Want to have your camp featured on the front page? Do so here! Vote for March's Featured Camp. Want to talk to some users here? Come to the wiki's official Chatango or Come to the wiki's official chat All users are welcome! Have fun, meet new people, compete in camps, roleplays, and do so much more! The wiki where you can create Total Drama camps that Our users have made since January 2009! ---- [[Game of Life|'Game of Life']] Chris McLean takes 20 unaware contestants into a prison to let them meet their future deaths... ---- Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 9 In one of the most popular camps, all stars will compete against underdogs once more, brought to you by AlejandroCodyTylerNoah. The Featured Quote from September is Want to nominate a Quote? Do so here! The Featured Character from January is Chimaroj! One of Winstonmacdonald's first successful character! He made his debut in Total Drama After the Action (4th) and returned in Total Drama after the Tour (4th) and also competed in Big family (3rd) he went through a lot a break up, Azuna being a b**ch and being banished from the monks, he is back for the very last time in Total Drama Hotel 3 to finish his plot. Want to nominate a Character? Do so here! To write a new camp, just enter the camp title in the box below. width=35 break=no buttonlabel=Create a New Camp A new team for Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, Carrie and Devin were revealed! Do you prefer Carrie or Devin based on first impressions? Carrie! Devin! Freddy Fazbear! Both! Neither... ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse